


Iago

by Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts



Category: Othello - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts/pseuds/Littlebluejay_hidingpeanuts
Summary: Modern take on Othello
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

IAGO

  
CAST OF CHARACTERS

OTHELLO...president of development division of Venice Industries

IAGO......Othello’s communications officer

CAS.......his new vice president

DIEDRE....Othello’s 18 year old wife

MR. DUGAN...CEO of Venice Industries

BARRY.....Diedre’s father, on board of directors of Venice Industries

LUKE......board member of Venice Industies

RAOUL.....assistant to Iago, in love with Diedre

BOARD MEMBERS of Venice Industries

An ASSISTANT

TIME: early 1990’s, 3am

SETTING: New York, outside nice two-story home

_ACT ONE_

SCENE 1

(Enter IAGO and RAOUL)

RAOUL

Why didn’t you tell me? You knew how I felt.

IAGO

I didn’t know until just tonight. I didn’t think it was possible.

RAOUL

I thought you hated him. 

IAGO

You have my permission to shoot me if I ever call him friend. I was supposed to be vice president. Everyone expected it. I have served as his communications officer for longer than I can remember, and yet he chooses this newcomer, Cas, over me. He’s barely out of college. What experience does he have?

RAOUL

I’m sure he has experience. Just not in the same areas as you do. He couldn’t begin to _serve_ Othello as well as you.

IAGO

Exactly. He got the job because his father’s on the board. He spends all his time partying. He has no idea how to do the job. Yet I have shown time and again, that I am fully qualified. What about Chicago? What about California? I helped him build the California branch from the ground up, and this is how he repays me?

RAOUL

We could kill him.

IAGO

What is your problem? No, you can’t kill him no matter how much you love Diedre. With my luck they would just make Cas the new president. Goddamn Golden Boy. But I do not wish I were him. For if I were Cas, I would not be Iago, and that would be the greater tragedy.

RAOUL

Of course it would.

IAGO

Funny. Oh, how I wished that I would have his place below my lord, the Conqueror. But for this betrayal, no. There is no possible apology he could give. 

RAOUL

Even if he...?

IAGO

Well...

(darkly)

No. Let him see me as gay and congratulating as the rest. No anger in my brow nor disgust upon my lip. He will see and he will not see. He will be caught as one in a trap that as soon as he discovers and struggles, will choke on the tightening ropes that bind him. My dear Othello will rue the day he chose another over me. 

RAOUL

Cas or Diedre?

IAGO

Both. I know the tensions he is under. I know his plight. The girl I could understand. It is his mask to the world. But to deny me any place at his side is unforgivable. He has pushed me away too long.

RAOUL

What are you going to do? 

IAGO

You shall have Diedre. Cas will have to be dealt with. And Othello...I will work on him. 

RAOUL

I assume you have some kind of plan in mind?

IAGO

Of course, to call upon her father. I cannot imagine he will be joyous that his barely legal daughter just married a 32 year old. 

RAOUL

(enthusiastically)

I’ll go knock.

(knocks lightly on door)

IAGO

Don’t be timid. It’s 3 in the morning. Rouse him violently from his bed.

(RAOUL beats on the door)

RAOUL

Barry!

IAGO

Barry, old man. Get up! Your kid’s been kidnapped.

(Enter BARRY at second floor window)

BARRY

It’s 3 am. You better have a good goddamn reason for being at my door. 

RAOUL

Sir, is everything alright? Your family, are they okay?

BARRY

I’m calling the cops.

IAGO

Wait, sir, your daughter’s been kidnapped, stolen away, robbed from this very house on this very night. Yes, call the police. Help! Help! Or your daughter is lost to you.

(BARRY turns from the window)

BARRY

It’s nothing, honey. Just two lunatics. Yes, I’m calling the cops. Yes, I’ll do it downstairs.

(BARRY leaves the window and opens the front door with a phone in his hand)

BARRY

What the hell do you want?

RAOUL

Sir, it is us, Raoul and Iago. From work. You see us everyday in meetings. We work in the global development division. 

IAGO

We work under Othello.

BARRY

Oh, yes. Good boy, that one. Never seen someone rise so quickly in the company without being related to the board. So, you work for him?

IAGO

Yes, sir. Have done so for about 7 years. We were hired at the same time, him and I. 

BARRY

Really? My daughter is fine. We just celebrated her 18th birthday. She went out with her friends for awhile and is now spending the night with one of them. Thank you for your concern. 

RAOUL

Sir, sir, wait. 

BARRY

How do you like your job? 

RAOUL

I like it very much, sir. I assure you we come with good intentions. 

IAGO

Yes, we have knowledge you should know. Even now, your daughter and Othello are mingling limbs. 

BARRY

What?

RAOUL

Sir, after the celebration, Diedre did not party with her friends. She went to a city clerk to get married to Othello. Her friends were her bridesmaids, sir. We thought you should know.

BARRY

I don’t believe you. 

RAOUL

Iago was there, sir. 

IAGO

It’s the truth. 

BARRY

And you didn’t stop it? You know what? Never mind. She’s always done what she wanted. I doubt I could have stopped her. I doubt Othello could have stopped her. She’s so willful and stubborn. 

IAGO

You could still go to the police. 

BARRY

She’s 18. An adult. No longer legally bound to me. She has always gotten what she wanted. How is this any different? I wish him good luck with her. 

IAGO

Aren’t you going to do anything?

BARRY

Do not presume to dictate my actions. I will do as I see fit. Her last name is no longer my own. I see no obligation that I must fulfill. Now, go. There’s the monthly meeting tomorrow. I suggest you be early.

(BARRY EXITS)

RAOUL

I hope you have a plan B.

IAGO

That wasn’t a total failure. 

RAOUL

Did you see what I saw? Or are you just delusional?

IAGO

I saw everything you did, and I won’t deny that my brain certainly works different than yours. That was just the beginning. Barry used to like Othello. His wife invited him over for tea. That’s how he was introduced to Diedre. And with his worldly knowledge and overwhelming figure, it is no wonder that she fell into his arms. But, now, Barry doesn’t like Othello. He took his daughter on her 18th birthday after she received her Barbie’s dream house from her parents not an hour before. You know what that means, right? 

RAOUL

That he’s scum?

IAGO

Yes, but beyond that. It means that in all that time, all those lunches and cocktails where Diedre, Barry, and Othello were all there, Othello was thirsty for his daughter. He was so thirsty that on the very day she turned legal, he swept her up first chance he got. So, all that time...

RAOUL

All those nasty thought, with her father right there. Does the man have no shame?

IAGO

Not that I’m so inclined to think. Without Barry’s blessing, or his friendship, life with the board is going to become very difficult for Othello. 

RAOUL

You think he’ll be fired?

IAGO

If he doesn’t, then we’ll just have to be there to help Othello stay strong and work things out. 

RAOUL

And then I’ll have Diedre? 

IAGO

Yeah, sure. As long as you do exactly as I say. We’re all going to get exactly what we deserve. 

(END SCENE)


	2. Chapter 2

_ACT ONE_

SCENE 2

Conference room the next day. MR. DUGAN, BARRY, LUKE, and other BOARD MEMBERS are already present.

MR. DUGAN

So, what is going on? Everyone is giving me different reports.

FIRST BOARD MEMBER

There has begun a hostile takeover of the California branch.

SECOND BOARD MEMBER

They plan to completely buy us out.

THIRD BOARD MEMBER

But are willing to negotiate. They play to meet over the next week. The Takai representatives have already flown to Cypress.

MR. DUGAN

Then we need to send someone over immediately.

(ENTER BARRY)

BARRY

Have you heard about Takai Corp.? They named their company well. They will be the death of us.

MR. DUGAN

Unless we beat them back. Someone must fly over today.

(ENTER OTHELLO, IAGO, CAS, and RAOUL)

MR. DUGAN

Ah, perfect timing. And the best man for the job. Othello, the Conqueror, you have gained us many subsidiaries. Now, one is under attack. Will you save it?

OTHELLO

When do I leave?

MR. DUGAN

Tonight, in fact, you and your team will fly to Cypress, California to do battle with Takai Corp. End this takeover and show them what kind of profit their arrogance will bring.

OTHELLO

We will crush them, sir.

MR. DUGAN

Good. And be back as soon as you can. We wouldn’t want this to upset the shareholders.

BARRY

Sir, if I might suggest something? Perhaps it might be a nice reward for all that Othello has done for us to extend the trip into a two week vacation. After the work is done, Othello and his new wife can have their honeymoon.

MR. DUGAN

New wife?

OTHELLO

I did not think you knew about that yet, sir.

BARRY

I am not as young as you and therefore not as naive.

OTHELLO

I mean no disrespect. Diedre wanted to keep it quiet. Make it a surprise after all the tension between you two.

BARRY

Amazing. And here I thought you were actually intelligent.

OTHELLO

I love her, sir. I would never do anything to hurt her. I realize this is all so sudden, but perhaps you might find it in your heart to forgive your daughter.

BARRY

My boy, she is using you to get back at me.

OTHELLO

I know that is how this must look, and you’re angry, but she really does love me.

BARRY

Every pet she has ever had she has loved. You are no different.

IAGO

Her last dog died, sir.

BARRY

Yes, from starvation.

MR. DUGAN

Ruffles was sick, Barry. Heart disease. It wasn’t her fault.

BARRY

Yeah, well, it might as well have been starvation for all the attention she gave it.

OTHELLO

She loves me, sir. I know it.

BARRY

Keep telling yourself that.

MR. DUGAN

It seems it might be a great idea for Othello to be away from here for awhile. You and your bride enjoy California.

OTHELLO

Thank you, sir.

MR. DUGAN

Barry, shall we. We have much to discuss.

(EXIT MR. DUGAN, BARRY, and BOARD MEMBERS)

OTHELLO

I’m going to go call Diedre. Get everything ready, would you, Cas?

CAS

Of course, sir.

(EXIT OTHELLO and CAS)

RAOUL

Your plan sucks.

IAGO

Did you really expect him to be fired because he married the wrong girl? This isn’t a soap opera.

RAOUL

Wrong girl? Diedre is a queen among women. She is my queen. I will die without her. Drown myself I will.

IAGO

Not. A. Soap. Opera. Stop it. We just have to convince Othello she is the wrong girl for him. We will go to California and have this travesty of a marriage annulled faster than you can say, “Farewell, false woman.” And I will have Cas out of his job, too. He is too close to Diedre. We can use that. Othello thinks them both honest. He is too trusting. We can use that, too.

(EXIT)

(END SCENE)


End file.
